X-Wing
' |image= |type=Starfighter''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope |manufacturer=IncomStar Wars Encyclopedia |length=12.5 meters long |width= |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine= |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed= |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament=4 laser cannons 2 proton torpedo launchers |crew=One Pilot One Astromech droid |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year=Rebellion Era |affiliation=Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) |other= |feature=''Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope'' Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi }} The Incom T-65 X-wing fighter is a single-seat craft used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) during the Galactic Civil War. =Characteristics= T-65 X-wing starfighters were manufactured by the Incom Corporation. They had two pairs of wing-like strike-foils, or S-foils, mounted at the rear of the craft on opposite sides. Each of the four engines were attached to the end of the wings next to the nose. The foils on each side locked in place flush against each other; during combat, however, the foils were folded out. This gave the craft its distinctive "X"-like appearance when viewed from the front or rear. The craft's four laser cannons were placed at the tip of the wings. The single pilot sat in the cockpit, which was at the rear of the nose, and the astromech droid had a socket near the engines. The two proton torpedo launchers were located in grooves near the middle of the nose. In the cockpit, the pilot had access to the flight controls and a targeting computer. The 12.5 meter-long fighters were highly maneuverable and were additionally equipped with a long-rangeX-wing Fighter History hyperdrive system''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back and shields which could be adjusted around the craft. Painted stripes on the rear of the S-foils identified each craft.X-wing Fighter Details The X-wing's flight controls were similar to those of the T-16 skyhopper, an airspeeder also produced by Incom Corporation. =History= The Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebel Alliance) used the X-wing during the Galactic Civil War against the Galactic Empire. A squadron was kept at their hidden fortress on Yavin 4. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker was assigned to an X-wing for the battle, which was to destroy the Empire's approaching Death Star. Although many of the X-wing pilots were killed, Skywalker was able to launch his torpedoes into the battlestation's exhaust port, causing a chain reaction and destroying it. Wedge Antilles was the only other X-wing pilot who survived. The Rebels also brought them to their new headquarters, Echo Base on Hoth. They were launched during the Empire's invasion of the base to protect the escaping transports. Then-rookie pilot Adon Fox was the sole X-wing pilot assigned to protect his wife's transport, and but it did not make it past the Imperial blockade.Blade Squadron Part One After escaping, Skywalker avoided the rendezvous point to visit with Jedi Master Yoda. He then took his X-wing to Cloud City to rescue his comrades. For the climactic Battle of Endor, the Rebel Alliance assembled their entire fleet for the assault on the Death Star II. X-wings were assigned to Red Squadron for the battle under the command of Wedge Antilles. Although several X-wings were destroyed, Antilles used his fighter to destroy the battlestation's power regulator, contributing to its destruction.Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi =Behind the scenes= The sound for it was generated by a passing artillery shell. The concept art designed by Ralph McQuarrie for the X-Wing shows the two engines split into four smaller engines on each wing when S-foils are open. This design was later used for the Z-95 Headhunter. A new version of the X-wing can be seen in both the teaser trailer for Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens, as well as in photos from the set of the full-scale mockup. Set photos show a craft that, with its wings closed, looks much closer to Ralph McQuarrie's original concept sketches than the effects models from the final films. However as shown in the teaser trailer, the wings on this version scissor open along the span rather than split across the chord as in the original design, resulting in distinct forward and aft wings, with the forward lower wings being somewhat narrower in chord than the aft upper wings. =Sources= *Star Wars Encyclopedia *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *Star Wars Insider 152 - The Making of A New Dawn *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *Star Wars Databank (Various) =Notes and references= Category:Space Category:Atmosphere Category:Star Wars Category:Rebel Alliance starfighter classes